Madotsuki X Freddy Krueger
This is a What-If DEATH BATTLE between Madotsuki, The Nexus Wanderer & Freddy Krueger, The Embodiment of Nightmares. Description Yume Nikki X A Nightmare on a Elm Street! Today, two nightmarish beings, one, a lucid dreamer that travels all over her own world, squares against The Embodiment of Nightmares. Who will survive, who will face Dokken's wrath? Interlude Wiz: Dreams. There is a science behind it, but it's true nature remains to be realized. Boomstick: ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE FRIGGEN NIGHTMARES!!! Wiz: Madotsuki, the wanderer of her dream world. Boomstick: AND FREDDY KRUEGER! 1, 2... Wiz: Hey, I thought we promised NOT to do that joke. (Sigh) I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, & it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Madotsuki Wiz: The Dreamworld; everyone has at least one of them. Boomstick: Unless you're Neco-Arc Chaos, then it's all over you! Wiz: One night, A girl named Madotsuki, was stuck in her own room, not willing to escape. Looks out into the Balcony with a beautiful night sky, and the only thing she can do while awake is play NASU, or jot down information of her dreams. Boomstick: Speaking of NASU, does that remind you of anyone? Eltnum, perhaps? Wiz: In order for Madotsuki to prove her existence in words, she goes to sleep, not to mention, she is a Lucid Dreamer that seems to go into one of videogame's most disturbing worlds... Boomstick: I mean, what the crap is up with Madotsuki?! does she have a past we never knew? Wiz: It's uncertain what her life was prior to the Events of Yume Nikki. Some state she got raped. Boomstick: AH! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, WIZ! Wiz: She could be a Hikkomori. Boomstick: We've seen many of those already! Wiz: She might have depression... Boomstick: Like Arta-''' Wiz: NOOO!!! It might be even possible for her to be held hostage by nobody, thus Madotsuki is afraid to leave as she might think her captor will kill her. '''Boomstick: But it's her dream abilities that put the Mettle in Metal, get it, Wiz? Wiz: ... Boomstick: Damn, nobody cares for Dokken anymore, huh... Wiz: However, we can't simply use any ability from said game, we had to Improvise as to which ones should make the cut. Boomstick: The Umbrella isn't like the one used in the Kingsmen franchise, but it does put out fires, and does a Seinfeld Reference nobody cares about. Wiz: Yuki-Onna is initially considered to be a monster in Japanese Folklore, it has long since, dumbed down to something cuter. in this mode, she can freeze things wherever sees fit. You would think catching a summer cold is useful enough now if you are on the receiving end. Boomstick: Medamaude turns Madotsuki's head into a hand with an eyeball. It allows her to teleport herself back to the Nexus in a pinch! Wiz: In reality, being fat can crush an opponent as a result of the obese's weight. We... kinda threw it in because we're assholes, though Boomstick makes fun of such people while watching My 600 lb. Life, which is sick. Boomstick: HEY! Don't look at me with those eyes, they fucking deserve it! Wiz: Midget Madotsuki allows her to fit in tight corners, multiply to 7 MAX, and kill off her own kin, possibly for distraction reason. Boomstick: Lamp Madotsuki lights up the place somewhat, and is WAY better than saying Rampu to a lamp that shouldn't be considered voice-activated! Spencer: RAMPU! Carly: RAMPU! Spencer: RAMPU! Carly: RAMPU! Boomstick: See? This is one of numerous reasons why iCarly was cancelled for something worse than something that's already bad enough... Poor (censored)- WAIT! I didn't say Madotsuki's opponent's name! I was just referring to a character from iCarly! Wiz: They both have the same first name, so it wouldn't matter regardless. Boomstick: Oh. Anywho, Bicycle allows Madotsuki to make a mad-dash on wheels! And you thought Happy Wheels was grody! Wiz: Symbolizing Death in Japanese Culture, the Triangle Handkerchief transforms Madotsuki into a ghost, thus can't be seen by others. Boomstick: Apparently being a Witch does have its benefits! It allows flight and faster speeds than the Bicycle! Wiz: Stoplight is basically time control, and is partly evidence that Madotsuki could be considered omnipotent in her own world... Boomstick: We also threw in the Severed Head as a sick prank. God... How I-''' Wiz: Hey, if you're going to say what I think you're about to say, I'll go HABIT on you! '''Boomstick: ... o_0 OH SH- Eheh... MY BAD! Wiz: I thought so. Demon Madotsuki is only added as it makes for a good follow up to Umbrella Madotsuki; creating thunder like Zeus of God of War. It's definitely more lethal than the next tool... Boomstick: I think you've waited long enough! The Knife can be used in Either Hand, can kill, or wound opponents and has become a staple in Madotsuki fanart! But the real question remains... Wiz: Is Madotsuki a killer, like most art suggests, or is just grossed out, and vomits as a result? Either way, it's neither. While there are some art that even pairs her with Ib, who is definitely a worse fighter than Madotsuki, no one really knows anything about Madotsuki because the creator of the game: KIKIYAMA is so slow in development, he may have possibly abandoned the project, as a result of RPG Maker VX trump carding the 2003 version used to make the game. Sure, we can't say "Shame on you." on someone who tries his best to create a legendary game, but we can possibly confirm by this point that KIKIYAMA probably moved on... No longer in the gaming biz. Boomstick: Well, that's... Sad. I, guess... Wiz: He never confirmed if the story will have multiple endings, and worse, the game has no status of what is happening through development since it was announced that the game would go beyond v 0.10. Even though he was far away from the Earthquake, It's still uncertain that he even has a life anymore... Boomstick: Okay, you're just bumming me out man... Please just tell them the Pro's and Cons already... Takuya: ... Boomstick: And yes... Neemon is STILL stupider than even That guy who voiced Jasper Batt Jr.! Wiz: For some items, the effect wears off when returning back to normal. HOWEVER, this rule doesn't apply when being interchangeable with other forms, so not only can Madotsuki create rain as a result of Umbrella, she can also switch to Demon IMMEDIATELY after, and clash the thunder she creates as a result of a rainstorm. Boomstick: She fought UBOA, the one character everyone leaves out on EVERY list of the scariest video game characters EVER! She's scary, as in the manga, her presence is not only unpredictable (1 in 64 chance!), Madotsuki thought the noise was coming from her mother, who is stated to be Poniko; what would've been the protagonist, if it weren't for KIKIYAMA having other plans! Wiz: While we couldn't find copies of the Manga adaptation of Yume Nikki, or even find a readable version on the web, we DID find several screenshots of the manga thanks to the Yume Nikki Wiki, which based on such ideas, proved that it was truly surreal. Boomstick: Eventually, Madotsuki survived The Red Maze; one of the most tormenting things in video game history! Wiz: She has witnessed the worst of her dream world, and survived... Boomstick: FINALLY I get to say this: FACE is an instant wake up event that looks like a- ''' Wiz: We know, Boomstick. She has also gone to Mars along with what is guesstimated to be her piano teacher, whom it was probably him that Madotsuki refused to play piano anymore, but that's just a guess by the fans. '''Boomstick: And, she eventually collected all of the items in her dream world! Not to mention is so famous, she was in fan games a plenty! Wiz: While that is a lot of pros, she does have her fair share of cons as well. Boomstick: FACE is an instant night terror that forces Madotsuki to awaken. Wiz: While her silence seems like a flaw, her stealth would actually be better because of it; because of this, an unintentional pro. Boomstick: With all sorts of Ideas that try to describe Madotsuki's background, it is unknown which one was the deciding factor in her self slaughter... THAT sucked... Wiz: She even imprisons herself if the possibility of speculation that isn't confirmed yet is true eventually. Boomstick: Finally, her world is just screwed up! Man: You keep any drugs in your house? Woman: No. Boomstick: AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A REFERENCE TO THE EXORCIST! Wiz: But Madotsuki is about to face her biggest challenge of all time: And he made an appearance in MORTAL KOMBAT 9, and quite possibly: MORTAL KOMBAT X to end another debate: Who will win Between Freddy, and Jason; or in this case, Freddy and Madotsuki? Boomstick: It'll be a surprise if Madotsuki wins in the end. Wiz: Too true. Madotsuki: (Flies around her dream world on a broomstick.) (Lands on a pier.) Boomstick: THAT'S IT?! Freddy Krueger Wiz: Frederick Charles Krueger, born in Springwood, Ohio on September 3, 1942, was a byproduct of birth via a victim of a gang rape occurred in an old asylum of Elm Street. Boomstick: Yeah, this story is darker than Guts... You've been warned! Wiz: Born under Amanda, a Nun accidentally trapped in an asylum ward with at least 100+ criminals, who raped the crap out of her. Sometime later, security found Amanda, who is barely alive, and pregnant. Frederick was up for adoption the moment she died in the asylum. Boomstick: He was eventually picked up by some bastard named Mr. Underwood, a damned prick of a drunk who abused Freddy, was played by Alice Cooper, & lived on a dirty street of prostitution, and drugs. AND, HO BOY! WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTING! Wiz: Freddy was made fun of, killed the class hamster, and cut himself in the face with a razor. Beating after beating, Underwood was getting old, and intoxicated. Boomstick: He killed his stepdad with said razor as a result of Revenge! Wiz: But it isn't without incredible cost: Freddy was left homeless throughout his teenage-hood and adulthood! Boomstick: One day, as Freddy was sleeping, he scared the crap out of some rotten kids; one tripped and was bleeding! Wiz: Whatever Freddy is amused about, it's disturbing in nature. Almost like someone who has a fetish for murder... Boomstick: Some time later, he started working, married and had a daughter. But at the same time, he started killing children. Damn, he never learns... Wiz: In 1966, his wife found some torture objects on the basement. The main one being a claw hand. Freddy killed his wife while his daughter was watching. Boomstick: He's definitely no Wolverine, as he would've killed her too. Wiz: His daughter turned Krueger in, and he was arrested. Boomstick: But he escaped, and would've kill more people if he wasn't burned alive. Wiz: While being burned, he talked with the dream demons, who gave him immortality. Boomstick: He practically got the (Echoes.) $ALE OF THE CENTURY! He became a monster, a terror of teens who don't watch good movies (Not really.); he is back as a Specter of Evil: Freddy Krueger is back! Wiz: Since his revival, he has tricked unsuspecting young people into their dreams with Freddy in them, corrupting every last part of their Nightmares... Boomstick: As mentioned Earlier, Krueger has knife claws for a glove, but can wield two thanks to his appearance in MORTAL KOMBAT IX! Wiz: He is also capable of Teleportation, Shooting his claws, manipulating dreams of others, change his form in many ways, and can stun opponents with green ooze. Boomstick: He can summon a crapload of fire! That alone should be scary! Wiz: He's near invincible in the dream world, and has a regenerative factor in said world. Boomstick: But every single time, Ol' Fred loses! This is due to a major cliche invented by this movie series: Kill it with fire. Wiz: Not only that, despite his wit, Krueger can be surprisingly Arrogant, thus can accidentally reveal an exaggerated sense of ability. Boomstick: Even though he plays god in dreams, he is useless when he comes back to life. While he still would have a glove to use, he has mortal qualities and thus can be killed like any normal human. He even remembers the screams of his birthmother, who died of childbirth, which can be grating... Wiz: Finally, he normally kills ordinary people WITHOUT abilities beyond the norm, thus may be on par with the enemy being fought today. Boomstick: Jason did it, why not Madotsuki? She's way younger than Alice Johnson, and she's faced more disturbing! Hell, The Dream Warriors kicked his ass, maybe a new chapter of their tale for this fight? Freddy Krueger: Might be your dream, but it's my RULES! DEATH BATTLE Madotsuki was wondering if there are others who exist in her dream world. As she was feeling the air out of her balcony, it chilled her bones, giving her Goosebumps about what is to come... As she went back in, Madotsuki knew she needed some sleep after Playing too much NASU. As she was dreaming, the usual Ideas applied; her Dream World she thrives in, the Nexus where the Doors are... BUT, there was one major difference, a creepy man With Claw Gloves, torn clothing, a burnt, and cut head, all while moving one of his Claws as if he was saying hello. Madotsuki fought many foes so far, but none like him. How this specter was able to invade her world is beyond ordinary. Her world was in danger, and the man is ready to kill. What, if ANYTHING could Madotsuki do? Freddy Krueger: Well... It looks like your world is... should I say: Interesting? Madotsuki: ... Freddy Krueger: The absence of your words is irritating enough... I'll kill you before you become a threat like that damned Metal Band! Madotsuki: ... (Cues Desire for All That is Lost - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended) Madotsuki had no Idea who Dokken was. All she knew was that this would be one hell of a blood bath... FIGHT! Right away, Madotsuki use her Bicycle and made a mad dash to a Door theat led to the Snow World. Freddy believed she was pitifully trying to lead him to a trap. He teleported right where Madotsuki was from behind. Madotsuki now knowing she can be detected EVERYWHERE she goes, put the petal to the metal, but Freddy was able to pick up the bicycle, and threw it at an area without civilization. Both adversaries were forced into confrontation now. Freddy Krueger: Run, run, run as fast as you can- With Freddy distracted, Madotsuki chose the Knife for pitch combat. As of now, it was the Lucid Dreamer against a despicable specter. As Madotsuki ran at Freddy... Freddy Krueger: You can't run away, I'M THE G- The Butcher Knife slashed off both of Freddy's claw hands. And before anything else happened, Madotsuki gave up her knife temporarily for a hand for a head. She teleported back to The Nexus. Meanwhile, Freddy was just regenerating his claws too easily! Once again, he teleported to where Madotsuki was; this time, the Block world. (Cues BLOCKS) Strangely, Madotsuki might have found the perfect place to hide. Freddy Krueger: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! Freddy searched every last square inch of the area. Nothing seemed to reveal Madotsuki's whereabouts. Freddy guessed she must have left afain, so, he teleported, but returned to the same place. It's official: Madotsuki has turned invisible! Freddy wondered where she was. Without any awareness, Madotsuki changed from Triangle Handkerchief (Which caused her to become a ghost), to a witch, and she flew into Freddy, and was impaled as he hit a block. Madotsuki even tried to do a combo afterwards. she caused the Block World to rain via Her Umbrella, and then, wondering how Freddy got his hands back, transformed into a demon, and as the rain poured, she caused a thunderstorm to blow up Freddy as a result. Experimenting if Freddy can survive heat, Madotsuki went back to the nexus via Medamaude. Freddy was just as successful at healing as he is at regenerating. He chuckled knowing The kid wasn't even trying. Freddy teleported to Number World where Madotsuki was going South East... (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Feel A Fear) Freddy then set the area on fire, and as a result, Madotsuki then realized he is God, and the Devil in one's dreams. There was one way to kill him now; FACE. But it would force her to wake up as well. She took her chances. With the zipper to the stairway open, she used her Knife to stab it open. Madotsuki then used her Umbrella to put out the fire, then immediately became a stoplight, pausing time as a result. With Temporal Shifts locked, and Freddy playing follow the leader while being pushed, Several minutes have passed, and both adversaries only reached Kyukyu-kun so far. Sometime later, they made it to The Door... (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Feel A Fear Ends) Madotsuki had butterflies in the stomach, as she faced this night terror beforehand... She transformed into a Yuki-Onna, and froze Freddy before he could respond. Madotsuki opened the door, and dragged the both of them in their worst fear in a dream world... As a night terror in the form of something like a Vagina-Face thing was giving both adversaries a hellish doom, Freddy was starting to remember his dead mother's screams, and Madotsuki was risking her life just to wakeup... ...Only to turn Freddy Krueger into a mortal. It worked. Both were in the physical world now, but Madotsuki had no dream abilities now. Freddy, sill had one glove though... Freddy Krueger: Well, so this is your room, huh... seems too bland for someone your age, and what's with all that paper?! HAVE YOU BEEN WRITING A FLIPPING NOVEL OR SOMETHING!? Before Freddy could use his claw, Madotsuki found only one form of weapon powerful enough to kill Krueger. Freddy though, was prepared... Freddy Krueger: Oh, I don't think so, little girl... I'll just slash you before you can do anything! But Madotsuki was already about to use a bludgeoning weapon that had resistance towards slashing weapons; it was the lamp. Freddy Krueger: Wait... What are you DOING?! STOP! (Cues Dokken - Dream Warriors + lyrics HD) Madotsuki pulled out the cord of her lamp, and beat the crap out of Freddy to the point of fear inducement... Never before has someone YONGER than a teen forced Freddy on the verge of losing! His Claw Glove was even beaten off, leaving Freddy DEFENSELESS as a result of all of such beatings! Such a memory was coming back! Underwood beating Young Fredrick senseless until Underwood was too drunk to realize the situation... Freddy was dying, and Madotsuki became an Honourary Dream Warrior. But it wasn't without regret from the succumbing Freddy Krueger, whom even his tears finally showed him what pain was like in his many face wounds... Freddy Krueger: How does it feel to be your worst nightmare, huh?! You have similar qualities to me, so what's the point of killing your potential master!!!? WHY?! Why are you making me remember my original life like that?! Do you even care about being free into the wild, and not try to stay secluded?! Madotsuki: ... Madotsuki, not trusting Freddy, simply crushed his skull like the monster she is... K.O.! Results (Cues [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U Metal Gear Solid V - The Phantom Pain Nuclear Lyrics (HD)]) Boomstick: DAMN! Who knew you could beat the shit out of Freddy to the point of tears! You don't see that in other media! Wiz: Sure, Freddy is God in dreams, but Madotsuki has more experience in her own world than anyone else. Same goes for anyone's dreams in general. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, How did Madotsuki make Freddy cry, where Jason couldn't? Wiz: This is quite elementary. When Madotsuki was constantly beating the living crud out of Freddy, he remembered his childhood as the son of his former stepfather, who was beating him for even good things. This probably triggered a mental SCAR in his life as a mortal, and as such couldn't take it anymore. Madotsuki, simply finished the job. Boomstick: Also, Madotsuki counts as a "Swiss-Army-Knife" character, having an option for almost everything! That, and Madotsuki has full mastery over her weapons! Wiz: No matter what Freddy throws at her, it won't be enough. Boomstick: Sorry, but Madotsuki has TWO options to put out fire! is unphased by scary shit, and can just use her knife to kill potential threats that aren't Freddy! She can control time, become an invisible specter that can't die again, and can go WAY faster than Krueger! Wiz: The Medamaude is also a useful weapon of doom on the enemy, making for a great escape! Boomstick: While Madotsuki did kill herself in the end, Freddy was killed more times than his fair share! Wiz: And unlike Freddy, who you can just kill him with fire, Madotsuki in her dreams can put out a whole wildfire of fire with either rain or snow! Boomstick: Dream Warriors! Meet your youngest, and most unique newcomer! Wiz: The Winner is... Madotsuki! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (Cues Cross Thought (Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late OST) (Extended)) The Strategist of Amnesia with Erudite Eyes... With the ability to control a pet Void... Thanks to his tome... Faces the evil that Heart Aino was kidnapped by... (A Gothic Lolita girl's eyes Glow Crimson Red...) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music